La historia de amor
by Laso
Summary: —Oye, Sasuke. ¿Crees que si fuéramos un hombre y una mujer, ahora seriamos novios?


__**La historia de amor  
**

_Sofía Cuevas  
_

_Ambos se vieron, él estaba sorprendido de su belleza, ella de su sonrisa._

_Sintió un fuerte calor recorrer su cuerpo, el sentimiento era mágico, sorprendente, algo que no se puede explicar con palabras…_

—Con palabras… —se detuvo el sonido del teclado—, con palabras…

Entonces llamó la atención del pelinegro quien dejó de mirar su revista para voltear a ver al rubio quien estaba sentado frente al escritorio, a un lado de su cama.

—Con palabras… ¡Ah!

Soltó un ronco grito seguido del sonido de su dedo sobre una tecla: la de borrado.

—¡Maldición!

Se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro mientras despeinaba su cabello con ambas manos.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Y seguidamente dejó caer el puño de su mano derecha sobre un pedazo de plastilina la cual salió disparada hacia todos lados por la presión.

—Ya te lo dije, déjalo —fue la seca respuesta del pelinegro quien seguidamente volvió a su revista.

Pero el rubio no lo había escuchado, continuaba caminando y golpeando todo lo que había en el cuarto, desde un saco de boxeo hasta una bolsa con frituras las cuales quedaron regadas por el piso después de que la bolsa explotó.

—Idiota, deja de romper mis cosas —dijo aunque sin mostrar mayor importancia.

Pero no le hizo caso y se volvió a sentar cuando se sintió satisfecho.

—Joder, Sasuke; al menos dame ideas, no te quedes echado.

Pero el chico lo ignoró y pasó a la siguiente página de la revista.

No iba a ayudarlo, porque se lo había dicho, le había advertido que no aceptara escribir una historia de amor, porque el idiota nunca se había enamorado.

Pero él era Naruto Uzumaki, el idiota que nunca se rendía.

El rubio se volvió a sentar frente a la computadora de escritorio, puso las manos sobre el teclado e intentó escribir algo bueno desde el principio, ya que lo anterior lo había borrado.

_Esta historia trata de una pequeña niña, sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando ella tenía solo ocho años..._

Pero volvió a detener el tecleo y se jaló los cabellos en signo de frustración.

—No, eso es muy cliché —susurró apenas—, tiene que ser algo original…

—Si quisieran algo original —le habló el pelinegro—, entonces no existiría la palabra "cliché".

El rubio lo ignoró nuevamente y Sasuke no hizo ademán de insistir.

Hacía dos años que ambos se habían conocido en la editorial donde actualmente trabajaban. Sasuke era famoso en la misma por su colección de libros de terror, mientras que Naruto comenzaba a trabajar con libros de aventura. La fama del rubio fue inmediata, a todos les encantaban los protagonistas de sus tres libros, nunca se rendían y se daban a querer, pero Sasuke se atrevió a decirle basura y restregarle en la cara el hecho de que sus libros eran una porquería a comparación de los de él.

Por eso se había esforzado al máximo para demostrarle lo contrario, y fue ese sentimiento de competencia lo que los unió a tal grado de que era raro no verlos juntos en la editorial, siempre peleando.

Muchos se habían sorprendido por la diferencia de personalidades, pero se había resuelto con un simple "lo que no repele se atrae".

Con esos recuerdos en su mente, el rubio comenzó a sonreír bobamente, lo cual fue notado por el pelinegro. Para Naruto, la presencia de Sasuke y la relación de enemistad-amistad que llevaban, era lo mejor que le había pasado, porque desde la muerte de sus padres y la perdida de muchos de sus amigos luego de mudarse, todos lo habían subestimado, diciendo que nunca alcanzaría la fama que había ganado su padre, el rayo amarillo, el más grande escritor de ciencia ficción; todo hasta que conoció al pelinegro quien pronto se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Naruto veía atentamente la pantalla blanca, pero su mente se había quedado del mismo color.

—Oye, Sasuke —habló, tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo, porque no sabía que éste ya lo estaba viendo—. ¿Crees que si fuéramos un hombre y una mujer, ahora seriamos novios?

Para alguien más, esa pregunta habría sonado extraña; pero Sasuke solo levantó la ceja, pensativo.

Sabía a lo que Naruto se refería.

Hacia dos meses el editor le había mostrado todas las cartas de sus admiradores, y en cada una decía que si hubiera más amor sus historias serían más interesantes; primero se deprimió, pero en cuanto se recompuso prometió escribir una historia de amor.

Y ahí estaba un mes después, con su mejor amigo frente a la pantalla, tratando de escribir la famosa historia.

—Supongo —fue otra seca respuesta de su parte y la última que pensaba dar hasta que el rubio lo volteó a ver sonriendo, entonces suspiró—. Creo que funcionaría, si fueras una mujer me habría gustado en sentido romántico tu forma de ser —entonces se encogió de hombros—, aunque solo es una suposición.

Pero al parecer le bastó al rubio quien comenzó a escribir como poseso y Sasuke continuó leyendo su revista, feliz de haberse sacado al rubio de encima.

Pasaron unas horas cuando Naruto dio el grito de victoria, dando por finalizada su historia. La guardó y se levantó de un salto.

—Bueno, creo que ya debería irme a mi casa —dijo, recordando el hecho de que había ido a la del pelinegro con la intención de estudiar y cuando terminaron se había puesto a trabajar—, no traigo una memoria, pero mañana vengo.

No esperó contestación, solo tomó su mochila y salió de ahí.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que por fin Sasuke se levantó de su cama, fue a bañarse y cuando terminó le llamó la atención la computadora que seguía prendida y, además de eso, el trabajo de Naruto seguía abierto.

Iba a apagarla, pero terminó por dejarse vencer por la curiosidad, se sentó y comenzó a leer.

.

.

Naruto se levantó con el sonido de su celular, vio el reloj a su lado y se molestó al ver que solo eran las seis.

—¡¿Qué?

Al otro lado del teléfono Sasuke preguntó con tranquilidad:

—_¿Eres gay?_

—¡¿Qué?

La sorpresa inundó al rubio, se quedó con la boca abierta y por un momento olvidó la molestia que sentía porque lo hubieran despertado tan temprano, y toda su molestia fue reemplazada por las ganas de golpear a Sasuke al hacer semejante pregunta.

—_No grites, solo preguntaba porque estoy leyendo la historia que empezaste ayer... Se parece más a un diario tuyo, la diferencia es que..._

Naruto esperó, pero el pelinegro no contestó deprisa, incluso pensó que se había ido y comenzó a darle sueño, pero volvió a hablar.

—_¿Por qué no vienes y la lees?_

Gruñó con molestia, no tenía ganas de ir a su casa tan temprano.

—Mejor mandamelo por correo o voy más tarde...

—_Ven, ¡ahora!_

Y con esa orden, Sasuke colgó.

El Uzumaki se quedó mirando el celular con sorpresa en su cara, ¿qué se creía Sasuke, su jefe?

.

.

Aunque se hubiera quejado, Naruto llegó a las ocho a la casa del Uchiha.

—Joder, Sasuke... ¿no pudiste esperar a la tarde?

El pelinegro sonrió, era la sonrisa que tanto molestaba al rubio, la sonrisa de superioridad que quería arruinar con un golpe.

El único acto de buena voluntad que Sasuke hizo fue el de alimentar al rubio antes de comenzar un extraño debate sobre la sexualidad del rubio. Después de comer ambos subieron a la habitación de Sasuke y se acomodaron de la forma en la que ya era casi una costumbre: Sasuke sobre la cama y Naruto en la silla frente al escritorio donde la computadora estaba prendida.

—No me importa que hayas escrito tu vida...

—No es mi vida —interrumpió el rubio—. Solo me inspiré un poco en algunas cosas que me pasaron...

El pelinegro junto las cejas y vio con amenaza a su amigo, pero solo terminó la frase que había dejado a medias.

—¿Pero por qué mierda tengo que ser yo la chica?

La cara del rubio era un poema, contrario a la cara seria de Sasuke. Y en cuanto Naruto se recuperó del shock, comenzó a reír como solo él sabía.

Fue hasta después de recibir un golpe cuando se puso serio.

—¿Qué más da...? —pero la cara de Sasuke le dejó en claro que sí importaba—. Bueno, solo pensé que si yo era la chica... y como está contado en primera persona pues sería poco romántico... Vamos, que me esforcé mucho en decir cosas cursis que en realidad no pensé, porque sabes lo cursi que son las mujeres y más cuando se trata de que un hombre les diga cada cosa... Tú entiendes.

Comenzó a sobarse la cabeza, un gesto entre avergonzado, orgulloso y nervioso que siempre tenía.

El Uchiha bufó ante tal explicación.

Planeaba obligar a Naruto a eliminar esa historia (él lo hubiera hecho pero tenía cierto sentido de la justicia que a veces servía), pero al ver a su amigo de tal forma y escucharlo hablar de la historia... supo que realmente se había esforzado, por eso no podía simplemente destruir el trabajo que parecía hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

—Bien —aceptó al fin—, pero ni se te ocurra decir en alguna entrevista que la historia salió de la vida real.

Naruto sonrió ante la aprobación de su amigo. Pero lo que Sasuke no sabía es que tiempo después sería el material para todas las historias de amor del rubio.

Y así fue como la primera (pero no la última) historia de amor del Uzumaki salió a la venta.


End file.
